tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Hana
Natalia Hana is a ghoul investigator that underwent the Quinx surgery that was until recently working in the CCG before she was defeated and abducted for Aogiri Tree by Soundwave. She was romantically involved with Alistair Bake until his untimely death. She served as a test subject for Juha Weirwight, but has since passed into use within the Aogiri infantry. Appearance Natalia is fairly tall, standing at 1.79 m. She has an athletic frame and is quite lean, given her profession as a CCG investigator. Possessing youthful features, she sports short raven hair and green eyes. Her kakugan manifests in her right eye. When an investigator, she wore a standard CCG uniform. Having since been press-ganged into Aogiri, she wears black-on-black combat worthy clothing, with a long overcoat. Personality Competitive and aggressive from a young age, Natalia's childhood was shaped by her lack of strong parental figures, instead learning to devote her idolatry towards teachers, and to give her respect only to people she believes deserve it. Lacking mellowness, her first reaction to a problem of ghoul origin would be to hate and kill it, in line with the beliefs of many CCG investigators, despite never experiencing personal loss due to ghouls until Alistair Bake's death. Emotionally, she handles stress and difficult operational situations well, in contrast to her severe lack of emotional development and ability to engage with actual people. Her deficiencies in this regard were brought to the forefront as Quinx squad leader. History American father, Japanese mother, both of whom were extremely politically minded and wanted the same for their daughter. When it was clear she wished to reject this future, her parents did the same to her and abandoned any interest in their daughter. Natalia was raised in Russia before moving to Japan alone at sixteen to join the CCG cadets after discovering talent and passion for combat and adventure. Was drafted into a Special Class' squad after graduating top of her class but never really achieved anything notable other than making Rank 1 reasonably quickly. Soon after, both her squad commander and her lover, Alistair, perished in combat. Grief stricken, she let herself fall into a depressive spiral of sex and drugs, only escaping the reverie upon receiving an offer to become the Quinx squad leader. Despite this, she still maintains a heavy drinking habit. Powers and Abilities *'Martial Expertise: '''Trained from a young age, Natalia is highly proficient in unarmed hand-to-hand and hand-to-weapon combat. A skill set she takes great pride in achieving. *'Weapons Expert:' Natalia is also skilled at utilising many different types of close-combat and ranged weapons in combat. *'Poor regeneration:' Due to her naturally low RC count, even as a One-Eyed ghoul, Natalia suffers from poor regeneration and a low healing factor. Kagune '''Type:' Koukaku Appearance: Natalia's Koukaku kagune takes the form of a long, thin, incredibly sharp blade that is similar in shape to a straight razor. Strengths: The Koukaku blade is, as mentioned above, ridiculously sharp. It is capable of dishing out high amounts of damage and is also especially effective at dispatching Ukaku ghouls. Weaknesses: The kagune is, unfortunately, shockingly brittle. Its regeneration is horribly bad and it is highly vulnerable to Rinkaku. Mechanics: '''N/A Quinque '''Name: Paper Moon Rating: A - Type: Bikaku Status: In service Appearance: Paper moon is a scythe. It has a long, thick, faux-wood shaft, the head of which is a long crescent blade, tarnished red. It has a spiralling purple-red diamond pattern along the shaft, seemingly carved and painted into the wood-substitute. The quinque tapers off at the end into a spear-like protrusion with a sharp edge, designed to stab and slash at an angle and proximity the head of the scythe cannot. Strengths: Most of the strength inherent to the scythe derives from its pure stopping and cutting power. Natalia's dexterity and speed lend themselves to Paper Moon's emphasis on manoeuvrability and aggression. Weaknesses: Paper Moon provides very few defensive attributes, the user's only shield from attacks being the scythe-head itself. Furthermore, against heavily armoured or enemies resistant to slashing, the user's only means of attack would be, unsuitably, with the spear half. Mechanics: The quinque can split into (and re-attach from) two pieces in the middle of the shaft and be wielded as one weapon in each hand. This is mostly aesthetic, and would not provide any great combat advantage, each of the strengths and weaknesses still holding. '''Lore: '''Paper Moon was made from the kagune of the exceptionally weak One-Eyed Ghoul made by Dr. Satoshi that fell into the hands of the CCG and precipitated the events of the Eye-for-an-Eye arc. Threads Relationships Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Quinx Category:Quinx Squad Category:Ghoul Investigators